


An Easy Gig

by PandaMega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Bodyguard, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/pseuds/PandaMega
Summary: Zoro/Sanji. Zoro gets a new gig as a bodyguard for some celebrity chef. How bad could it be? Rated for some blood, violence, and language but nothing too graphic.





	An Easy Gig

**Author's Note:**

> For ZoSan week 2018 on Tumblr!   
> Prompt: Teamwork  
> There was supposed to be a lot more teamworky stuff, but this is how it turned out lol. Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for the rest of the week!

_ “Breakfast is at 7. I’m in room 1010” _

Zoro eyed the text message shrewdly. It was his new client. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to getting ordered around by civilians. 

Sighing to himself he rolled out of bed, glad he was already up out of habit from his time in the Marines. His new life would take some getting used to. 

 

* * *

 

The hotel was excessively fancy. What the hell kind of person felt the need to stay somewhere so gaudy? Zoro stepped through the revolving doors apprehensively, strolling through the lobby until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  _ Yeah, Yeah.  _ He pulled out his phone and answered, not bothering to look at the contact.

“I’m on my way now-”

“ZORO! Nami said you got a new job! Who is it this time?!”

Ah, not his client. It was Luffy. Zoro smiled to himself, his rambunctious friend could be overwhelming in the morning, but luckily he was already up.

“Yeah I’m going to meet him now. He’s probably just some prissy celebrity prick, wants me to meet him in his room for breakfast cuz he can’t even feed himself without protection.” Zoro chuckled at himself.

“Breakfast?! I want breakfast! Are you getting breakfast?!”

Zoro laughed at his perpetually hungry friend. “I doubt it. I’m just a bodyguard. Hopefully he doesn’t make me his babysitter like the last guy. I’m not hand feeding him if that’s what he wants. These guys practically expect me to wipe their asses for them.”

“Who’s asking you to wipe their ass?” Zoro was cut off by a velvety baritone that had somehow snuck up behind him. 

He whirled around to face the man who’d just addressed him, giving Luffy a “Sorry gotta go” before hanging up the phone. He blanched when he saw the blonde standing behind him with a smug smirk.  _ Shit. _ It was his client, whom he’d just called a celebrity prick. 

“On the phone with your mommy, moss-head?”

Zoro snorted, running a hand-self consciously through his green hair before coming up with his retort, “No, that was  _ your _ mom.” 

There was a second of silence and Zoro mentally kicked himself for using a “your mom” joke on his client, until the blonde man threw his head back and broke out into laughter. It was a warm, rich sound that was surprisingly pleasing, and Zoro found himself flushing slightly at the whole situation. 

When the man had composed himself, he pressed an armful of groceries into Zoro’s chest. The man was holding multiple bags from having just gone shopping, apparently, at 7 AM.

“Well the prissy celebrity is asking you to carry some of these groceries if you don’t mind.”

Zoro took the bags and grunted, followed his client as he made his way to the elevator.

“Isn’t breakfast served down here?” Zoro mused, forcibly preventing his gaze from drifting to the man’s ass. Damn. He had a nice ass though.

The blonde scoffed, “I’m not going to subject you to a continental breakfast.”

“Subject _ me _ ? I already had breakfast.”

The man stopped, turned, and scrunched his nose, then flicked his eyes up and down giving Zoro a once over. “Let me guess… Burnt toast and black coffee.”

“It wasn’t burnt!” Zoro was indignant, then realized that he’d basically played into the man’s hand.

The blonde grinned. “Come on, you’re gonna need a real breakfast for the day ahead.”

* * *

 

The hotel room was more like a luxury apartment. It was spacious, with a large living area and a full kitchen. When they entered, the client immediately set to work pulling things out of the grocery bags to prepare them in the kitchen. Zoro watched curiously as the man worked, elegant and purposeful.

“Any food allergies, dietary restrictions?” The blonde asked.

“Nah… Are you really making me breakfast?” Zoro asked, bemused.

“Of course. I’m a chef, it’s what I do.”

“Hm.”

The client paused, holding a knife to some greens on the cutting board, “You  _ do _ know I’m a chef right?”

Zoro grunted in affirmation. He knew now. He didn’t make a habit of remembering who exactly his clients were, he only paid attention to the potential threats he’d have to deal with. This guy was a celebrity, so typical celebrity stuff he figured.

“Wait,” there was a quirk at the corner of the man’s lips, “do you even know who I am?”

Zoro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. This always happened with the celebrities, they acted all disgruntled when Zoro had the gall not to recognize their famous faces. He braced himself for what was to come, and startled when his client just burst out laughing again.

“You’re a funny one, moss head.” 

The chopping resumed.

“My name’s Sanji.” 

“Zoro.”

“I know.  _ God _ I hope you at least read the file about me.”

Zoro grunted again. He had skimmed it. He wasn’t too worried, there wasn’t much he couldn’t handle as a bodyguard in the civilian world. Just rabid fans and paparazzi. No big deal.

“So how long were you in the Marines?” 

A loud sizzle and a puff of steam indicated that Sanji had begin cooking, and a delightful aroma wafted over to Zoro.

“Seven years. I enlisted at eighteen, joined the Navy SEALS a couple years after that..”

“You get discharged for the eye?” Sanji wasn’t looking at Zoro, but he could feel the man shift in his seat from the question.

“Yeah.” Zoro replied, brushing a rough fingertip over the scar running straight down his left eye, permanently sealing it shut.

“Bummer” 

“It’s whatever. It’s kinda nice not being government property anymore.”

“Hm.” Sanji slid two perfect omelettes from the frying pan onto two plates, then scooped some golden hash-browns and perfectly cooked bacon from another pan onto the plates. Zoro watched as Sanji carried the dishes to the table in the living area, pulling up a chair for himself. 

The food looked amazing. Smelled amazing. Tasted incredible. Zoro dug in and was blown away by how something so simple could be this good. Bacon was always good, but  _ this _ bacon was exceptional. The potatoes? Crispy and buttery and seasoned just perfectly. And the omelettes were cheesy and filled with things that tasted too good to be as healthy as he knew they were.

Okay, so maybe the prissy celebrity chef wasn’t half bad. 

Sanji smiled as he watched the bodyguard enjoy his food, then began on his own plate.

“So, I need to tell you,” Sanji started, “there are some things that weren’t on my file that you should know as my bodyguard.”

Zoro grunted around a mouthful of food for Sanji to go on.

“There are some people who are after me. It’s kind of a recent development, which is why it isn’t in the information you got. I don’t think they’ll make a move, but, well, they’re pretty bad people.”

“How bad?”

“Oh, some underground gang… I may have inadvertently taken down Blackbeard’s second in command…”

Zoro choked on a mouthful of eggs and coughed. Blackbeard?!? What the hell was this celebrity prick doing with the most notorious gangster in the city?

“You okay? It’s probably nothing, I just, er, thought you should have a heads up.”

Swallowing with difficulty and wiping a tear from his good eye, Zoro levelled Sanji with a stern gaze, then shook his head. “Whatever. I can handle it.”

Sanji smiled devilishly “Perfect! They said you were the best!”

Ah shit, what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

 

The day started with a meet and greet at a restaurant that was featured on one of Sanji’s shows. Zoro had his hands full holding back people who bodily threw themselves at the celebrity cook. The media arrived with their cameras and once they came, they never left. Not when Sanji left the restaurant, not when they hurried around the corner behind the building, not when they full-out sprinted to escape the cameras and questions. Zoro was really thrown when one of the paparazzi asked Sanji, practically screaming as she chased after them, “IS THIS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?”

Sanji had replied with a coy smile, “I wish,” and Zoro had almost tripped while the chef laughed at his reaction.

All in all, it was a hectic day, but nothing Zoro couldn’t handle, at least until night fell and they found themselves walking back to the car in a dirty neighborhood where Sanji had volunteered at a soup kitchen. Sanji was smoking, the streetlamps flickered and cast dancing shadows across the pavement, and the streets were empty save a few passing cars making their way through in a hurry, unwilling to linger in the place. Zoro’s hackles rose.

Nondescript black sedan parked across the way, tinted windows, good tires. He’d seen it a couple times earlier that day. Not a coincidence. He walked so that his good eye could see the car through the reflection on passing buildings.

The car window rolled down, just an inch. Shit.

_ “Get down!”  _ Zoro hissed, grabbing for Sanji, just as a muffled shot rang through the air and the window beside them shattered. 

“Fuck,” Sanji shouted as glass rained over him. Zoro hauled him aside and the two of them hurried into an alley out of weapon range.

“Probably nothing huh,” Zoro chuckled darkly as the two of them caught their breath, leaning back against a brick wall.

Sanji shrugged, “Oh this is nothing,” and tossed Zoro a million-dollar smile.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, reevaluating the man, feeling something in his knees grow weak at that smile.

Footsteps could be heard running towards them. Zoro pulled a switchblade from his pocket and braced himself for what was to come, standing ready by the corner to lash out at whomever approached.

When the footsteps rounded on them Zoro moved in a flash, a gun clattered to the pavement and a man fell in a crumpled heap as another was slammed against the bricks gurgling with a knife pressed roughly to his throat.

“You have any questions for these guys?” Zoro growled to Sanji. 

The chef sauntered up behind him casually. “You one of Blackbeard’s?”

The man spat, aiming for Sanji’s face but hitting Zoro’s sleeve, which the bodyguard did not appreciate. “You’re a dead man, Sanji Black.”

Zoro glanced back at Sanji who only shrugged, then looked back at the snarling man he had restrained. He sighed, then brought up another hand and palmed the man’s face, gripping it firmly, then slammed it into the brick wall. The man’s body folded into a pile on the pavement and Zoro stepped away from it. “You want to call the police?”

“Nah,” Sanji breathed with an exhale of smoke, “they’re in Blackbeard’s pocket anyway.”

Zoro’s brow furrowed. He didn’t know what Sanji was involved with but it looked like he was in deep. This was starting to get interesting.

* * *

 

“What do you want for dinner?” Sanji hummed from the passenger seat of the car.

Zoro shrugged, “I like fish.”

“Ooh, okay let’s stop at Whole Foods.”

“You just got shot at and now you’re just casually gonna go to Whole Foods?” Zoro laughed.

“Why not? I’m not letting some tasteless gangster prevent me from making a decent dinner.” Sanji huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back, resting his feet on the dash. He had the seat pushed back all the way so his long legs could extend and they were awfully tantalizing next to Zoro like that.

“Put your feet back down, that’s dangerous.”

“What, you don’t trust your own driving? Or are they,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “too distracting?”

“Tch. Don’t flatter yourself,” Zoro muttered, turning his head away as if to check his mirrors, hiding his blush. 

The two men argued all the way to the grocery store. Zoro felt uncharacteristically domestic as he pushed the cart and Sanji mused over what to buy for dinner.

“Tuna or Halibut? They’re the freshest.” Sanji asked, looking over the selection of fish.

“Tuna.”

Sanji snickered to himself. “You probably don’t even know what halibut is.”

Zoro flushed, “It’s a fish.” 

“No shit.”

They bickered some more, the tension from the hectic day draining away as they checked out of the store.

They made it back to the hotel in one piece. Zoro was surprised to find that he was actually a little tired, between holding back fans, the paparazzi trying to shoot them, and gangsters actually trying to shoot them, Zoro had been busy all day. The chef on the other hand seemed perfectly fine with a little bounce in his step. Bastard hadn’t even broken a sweat while Zoro did all the work. 

They were still arguing amicably as they approached the hotel room door, arms laden with grocery bags. Sanji stood in front of the door and swiped his key card, but the door opened before he could unlock it.

_ Click. _

A gun was pressed to Sanji’s head and all of Zoro’s muscles coiled at once to attack the source of danger, calculating what he’d have to do to prevent Sanji’s imminent death and realizing it was already too late.

_ BANG. _

Eyes nearly bulging from his skull, Zoro could only watch as the gun clattered to the ground, it had all happened so fast. In a flash, Sanji had kicked the arm holding the gun just as the assailant pulled the trigger. The arm smashed into the doorframe, bending the wrong way, and the gun was dropped to the ground with an ear-splitting scream from whoever’s arm was just broken. Still holding the groceries, Sanji brought his knee up into someone’s guts then kicked out, sending the person across the hotel room. Zoro was at the doorway now and could see that there were more men inside waiting for them, all scrambling desperately as they hadn’t expected this turn of events.

“You can fight?” Zoro asked incredulously.

Sanji just smirked at him and stepped into the room boldly, moving at once to the kitchen to set down his groceries as Zoro rushed in afterwards to protect him. And then the bastard just… he just started putting the groceries away. With the room full of enemies who seemed just as bewildered as Zoro.

There was no time to act confused as the men gathered themselves and began attacking. Zoro leapt over the couch and towards the assailants, punching faces in, disarming guys as they readied their guns, pistol-whipping another guy in the mouth, kicking someone in the throat, all while he could hear Sanji humming in the kitchen.

This was awesome.

Zoro had the situation under control, for the most part, until three guys appeared at the door and came rushing in. The bastards probably called for reinforcement.  _ Fuck. _ Zoro really wished he had his swords right now, but no, he was told they “drew too much attention.” Someone managed to get behind him and put him in a headlock. Goddamn. He tried to flip them over his shoulder, only to be grabbed by another man. At least he’d taken care of their guns already, but this was going to shit real fast. And the cook, well, the cook was putting the last of the groceries into the refrigerator and singing to himself. 

And then, as soon as the refrigerator door closed, Sanji was there in a flash, and suddenly Zoro was free and no one was holding him. Holy hell the man was fast. By the time Zoro caught his breath the bad guys had all been taken out, and Sanji was standing smiling, not a bead of sweat on his perfect forehead while Zoro heaved and rubbed his sore neck.

“What the hell,” Zoro groused, “why didn’t you help out sooner?”

“I’m a chef, had to put the food away before it went bad. You’re the bodyguard.” Sanji had an irritating smirk on his face.

“Chef my ass, how can you fight like that?”

Sanji shrugged, “I was sorta Blackbeard’s top underground fighter before I took out his right hand man.”

Zoro gawked then shook his head, muttering something to himself as he tried his best to hide the childish grin on his face. This guy was too much, too fucked up, too perfect.

“Go get me a bucket of ice, we’re having sashimi,” Sanji ordered with a little wave of his hand.

Zoro’s face lit up, he couldn’t even be mad about being ordered around. Sashimi? This guy who’d just been attacked and was standing in a room full of bodies was talking about sashimi? This guy was perfect.

“I’ll call someone to clean up this mess,” Sanji muttered, scowling at the pile of unconscious bodies on his floor.

The ice machine was not where it was supposed to be. Zoro swore the damn thing was moving on him. He probably made five loops around the floor, and even tried going up the stairs before he managed to find the damn thing. By the time he’d finally fetched the ice he was tasked with the impossible mission of returning to the hotel room, which, to his dismay, had also moved. 

When he finally got back to the hotel room the ice was starting to melt and something was wrong. Very wrong.

Where the fuck was the cook?

And were there… fewer bodies?

_ Fuck no _ . Zoro growled at his own carelessness and quickly surveyed the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he found a crumpled handkerchief on the kitchen floor. He bent down and picked it up by the corner, making a face as the smell of solvent hit him.

Chloroform. *

_ Goddamnit!  _

_ No, wait. _ Zoro had just been running in circles through the entire floor, he definitely would have noticed someone trying to haul an unconscious chef to the elevator… _ which meant _ … Zoro strode to the door, closing it firmly then turning quietly back into the room. _ They were still here. _

He held his breath. Behind the bathroom door there were faint muffled sounds, ragged breathing. He padding as quietly as a cat, standing behind the door as he heard a voice mutter in a low whisper.

“The bodyguard left. We’re in the clear. I’m bringing him out.”

Zoro could hear someone heave something heavy off the floor and approach the door. He stood ready, and as soon as the door opened Zoro’s fist was coiled back and waiting to connect with face meat. 

There was a satisfying wet crunch beneath his knuckles and a man crumpled to the floor. Zoro let the gangster drop but caught the unconscious blonde who was slung over the man’s shoulders. He carefully wrapped his arms under the lean torso with one arm and slid another under his thighs and carried him out of the bathroom. The chef was surprisingly heavy, and Zoro mused that he must be solid muscle under the suit…. No time for such thoughts though, they had to get out of here.

Sanji stirred in his arms, reaching up with a hand to paw at Zoro’s chest.

“Mmn, nuh, fish _ shit _ ” the blonde muttered as his palm lazily slapped Zoro’s face.

“Yeah, okay, go back to sleep.”

“Nuh, no! Fish,” Sanji started wriggling and gripped a handful of green hair, then his eyes snapped open suddenly and Sanji jolted, giving Zoro a shock. “The tuna!” he shouted, then went limp.

“This fucker.” 

Zoro wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He glanced over to the counter where the tuna was laid out on a bamboo cutting board, glistening and ready to be sliced into sashimi. _ Fuck. _ He could really go for some sashimi right now. He glanced between the chef in his arms and the fish on the counter and had a feeling that if he didn’t put the fish back into the fridge he’d never hear the end of it, so he lay Sanji down on the couch and quickly wrapped the fish in plastic and threw it into the fridge along with the other ingredients that were waiting on the countertop. 

_ What the hell am I doing,  _ Zoro thought to himself, as he held a lemon in his hands and wondered whether lemons had to be refrigerated or not.  _ Fuck this, we gotta go. _

The lemon was tossed into the fridge and Zoro hurried back to his client, picking the man up bridal style and hurrying out the door.

_ Where to go.  _

Zoro found himself driving aimlessly but certainly not lost through the midnight streets with his half-conscious client lying in the back seat. Now that he thought about it, this was pretty much the most disastrous job he’d ever taken. What the hell. Zoro was a pro, he was the best of the best, he never botched a job!

Growling, Zoro drove in the direction of his apartment where he could at least fetch his weapons of choice. It sucked being unarmed and he had a feeling he’d need his swords if what to come was going to be any worse than what they’d already dealt with.

Peeling into the driveway, Zoro locked his car with the chef inside and ran to his apartment, praying that no one had followed him and would break into the car to grab Sanji. But if that happened he would hear it. His apartment was on the first floor, it would only take him a second to grab his swords. 

When he made it back to the car, three katana strapped to his waist, he peered into the window and jumped back when he saw the cook staring back at him with his head tilted and eyes glazed.

“You’re creepy like this,” Zoro said as he climbed into the car.

Sanji yawned and laid back down on the back seat like some kind of cat.

Zoro sighed heavily. Now what? He turned the keys in the ignition and was about the turn on his headlights when an engine growled behind him and he had only a second to see the black sedan in his mirrors, all the lights off and rushing towards him.

_ CRASH. _

The smell and burning sting of gunpowder from the airbags, a sharp ringing in his ears and the rush of his own blood pumping through his veins was all he could sense for a second.

_ Fuck. _

The world was moving in slow motion.

_ The cook! _

Zoro fought the airbag in his face and looked back in time to see Sanji being dragged out of the backseat by unknown figures.

_ Hell no _ .

Pulling at the door handle, Zoro found that the damn thing was jammed. He managed to kick the door open and stumble out only to have a gun pressed to his head. The gun lasted about half a second. Zoro was out of it and he had no patience for this shit. Steel flashed like lightning and a man screamed as blood gushed from his hand, the metallic clatter of gunmetal on pavement echoed through the streets and the man trying to shove a disobedient chef into the the black sedan paused for a millisecond. It was enough time for the cook to spin around and grab his kidnapper’s face, slamming it down into his knee. Sanji looked up, sobered from the chemicals, and exchanged a glance with his bodyguard.

“Let’s get out of here.”

The two men sprinted around the apartment building just as tires screeched around the street corner. More footsteps could be heard running behind them.

“You really got yourself into deep shit, cook.”

“Tell me about it”

“No I think you need to tell me. Seriously. What the hell.”

Sanji laughed, “When I fucked up the second in command, well, I might have taken his files which happen to incriminate half a dozen politicians and another two dozen corporations and government officials.”

“Oh Shit. And where are these files now?!”

Sanji grinned another devilish grin that made Zoro’s stomach do somersaults in his already adrenaline-drunk body.

“Shouldn’t you be in witness protection?” Zoro heaved as he rounded a corner, bumping ungracefully into Sanji who had intended on going straight.

“Fuck that. Pain in the ass.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes as they bolted down an alley. Sanji was following just behind Zoro, assuming the bodyguard knew his own neighborhood, when in reality Zoro had no idea where he was running. 

A car pulled up at the end of the alley, screeching to a stop right in their path.

“Shit!”

The two men whirled around only to be confronted by a handful of gangsters, some of them the same guys they had beaten up before. They were surrounded.

Glancing around, Zoro surveyed the tall buildings that surrounded them, then bent down to grab Sanji’s thighs and lifted him, “Fire escape.”

Sanji made an indignant whine at being man-handled but grabbed the rusted ladder that appeared above him instinctively and started climbing, “What about you?”

“What  _ about  _ me?” Zoro smirked, “I’m just the bodyguard.” He said, drawing two swords.

“Oh fuck that.” Sanji muttered, climbing up to the first platform on the fire escape and looking down at his bodyguard surrounded by nearly a dozen men. And then the man started moving.

The only illumination were the streetlamps on the far side of each alley and the reflections of city lights from over head, painting the scene with an eerie glow. It was a dance of blood and steel, Zoro moved like the wind, slicing through gun and flesh alike. The gangsters went down one by one, unable to get close to him. But just out of sword range were a few other men wielding guns, taking aim.

_ Oh hell no. _

Sanji flew over the guard rail, flipping into a mid-air somersault and came down swinging, leg extended in an axe-kick that was more like a chainsaw. The guns went flying and men collapsed at his feet.

Soon Zoro and Sanji were fighting side by side and it was just, exhilarating. The bad guys fell like dominoes. The chef and the bodyguard were just wordlessly in tune to each other, moving in sync, playing on each other’s strengths and weaknesses, bodys brushing as their attacks found their targets. 

And just like that, it was over. The two man stood back-to back, leaning into each other as they caught their breaths, surrounded in a sea of carnage. 

“You still alive, shitty bodyguard?” Sanji breathed.

“Worry about yourself,” Zoro huffed, wiping his brow and leaving a smear of blood.

“We make a good team.”

“Hell yeah.”

Sanji leaned his head back finding the back of Zoro’s head and reached up, lacing fingers into short, sweat-slicked locks. He turned his face and found himself cheek to cheek with the swordsman, skin hot and misty with perspiration. 

Zoro could feel Sanji’s eyelashes on his cheekbone and it sent a flutter up his chest. He turned into the chef slightly, eyes flicking between the bright blue eyes and catching on the pink lips as a tongue flicked out to wet them.

_ Oh. _

Sanji watched Zoro’s eyes follow the path of his tongue as he licked his lips, heart beating just a little faster. He could feel the puffs of his bodyguard’s breath on his jaw, hot and heavy. 

_ Click. _

Two pairs of eyes flicked to the sound.

_ BANG. _

They ducked out of the way just in time as a bullet came ricocheting in their direction.

_ Goddamnit,  _ they couldn't even get a moment of peace.

Zoro reached out, grabbed Sanji by the hand and took off running. 

Sanji followed, eyes glancing between the firm hand holding his and the wild smile looking back at him. 

The bastard was having a blast.

They jumped over the black sedan, sliding over the roof of the car, hand in hand, and bolted across the street. They rounded another street corner and slipped into an alley shadowed by the night. They stood in relative darkness side by side, hands still entwined, breathing heavily, hearts racing, as they heard footsteps pounding down the street after them, running past their hiding place.

Sanji was suddenly very aware of the body next to him. How close and hot it was. How the grip of their entwined hands throbbed like a single heartbeat between them, sweaty and almost aching. The backlight made it impossible to see the bodyguard’s face as he leaned forwards, they were pulled together magnetically.

Frantic gangsters raced around the block searching for them, guns drawn. Black cars with tinted windows and expensive tires patrolled the streets.

The celebrity chef and his bodyguard stood hidden in a darkened alleyway, bodies pressed into each other, fingers laced into hair, gripping clothes, pulling and touching hungrily as their mouths explored each other, silent except for the muffled gasping of breath between kisses. 

Frenzied foot falls. Screeching tires.

Desperate fingers slipping between the buttons of a shirt.

_ “We lost them!” _

Three men ran past the alley, not two feet away from where Zoro stood with the chef’s lower lip between his teeth.

Hands found purchase on slender hips, one knee sliding between two powerful thighs. A roll of the body and a deep groan, stifled by a demanding pair of lips.

_ “Fuck, they got Eddy!” _

_ “Fuck Eddy, he let them get away” _

The sound of a siren approaching.

_ “It’s the pigs, we gotta move.” _

Teeth tugging on an earlobe, a satisfied sigh. Sanji sucked a set of earrings into his mouth, Zoro replied with a bite to the pulse of Sanji’s neck. 

“Not bad, shitty bodyguard.” Sanji whispered with a shiver.

Zoro smirked. He could get used to this new gig.

\---

END. (for now?)

\---

* So Chloroform doesn’t work like that in real life but whatever, this is fiction lol.


End file.
